


A Thousand Unspoken Desires

by Iamamaterialgirl777



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamamaterialgirl777/pseuds/Iamamaterialgirl777
Summary: Valdemar and Vulgora fuck the apprentice into near oblivion, and I give this as my long due contribution to this fandom, with an aim to satisfy most if not all of your monster fucking desires. The apprentice is afab, but otherwise left gender-neutral.
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Apprentice/Vulgora (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/You, Valdemar/Vulgora (The Arcana), Vulgora (The Arcana)/Reader, Vulgora (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 104





	A Thousand Unspoken Desires

You walk down one of the vast hallways of the magnificent Vesuvian palace where you have since taken up residence since the Countess came to ask of your help so desperately in order to solve her late husband's murder. You recently recieved a scandelous letter from the suspicious but non the less attractive Quaestor to meet them and another, unmentioned individual, in the library which led to the dungeons, you shivered, finally remembering your previous experience around them, the way their wide red eyes seemed to stare into your very soul, the uncanny coldness to their unnaturally green skin. Despite this, you were still prepared to have another encounter with them and whoever else would be there as well, your stomach filling with butterflies at all of the unanswered questions of what they really want out of you swirling around in your brain. Or, did they simply want to lure you away from the safety of the watchful palace guards and other occupants so that you would be a defenseless subject in another one of their sick experiments, because curiosity kills the cat right?  
Who you weren't prepared to meet was the obnoxious Pontifex, who had an impatient expression plastered across their face, clearly having been waiting for someone or something. Their head snapped towards you suddenly, their eyebrows furrowing in what you thought to be their typical anger towards anyone who dares cross them.  
"YOU! Magician, why are you so late?" They demanded, tone harsh and unwavering. You were barely able to meet their gaze, but managed to, somehow,  
"Pontifex Vulgora, I didn't think I would see you here, I'm meant to meet with Quaestor Valdemar." You replied, nearly stuttering several times as you spoke. Despite the surprise, you weren't unhappy to have them here, their typical fiery passion being something you found most endearing, having never met anyone quite as vivacious as them. Just as they were about to open their mouth, you felt a cool hand firmly grasp your right shoulder, a sickening presence behind you.  
"I see you've become decently acquainted with our other guest who will be gracing us with their presence this evening." They spoke, and you waited a moment, unsure if they were talking to you or Vulgora. Your confusion quickly became straightened out when the other member of the court smiled wickedly, golden eyes lighting up with excitement for what was to come. Despite the initial surprise and the current situation taking a minute to sink in, you still felt the tell tale feeling of arousal beginning to pool inside you. Turning around, Valdemar was brandishing their typical too wide to be natural smile, sharp teeth on display, their mask having been pulled down.  
"Come little mouse." Was all they said before beginning to make their way towards the stairway leading to their underground lair. Glancing over your shoulder along the way, the Pontifex was close behind, being unusually silent, eyes soon boring into yours as they noticed your staring.  
"Keep your eyes to yourself Magician, unless you want to be punished later like a disobedient slut." They threatened, and your face flushed deeply as you turned away, before Valdemar replied to the threat,  
"Why don't you be nice to our little mouse, you wouldn't want to scare them away before the fun begins, would you?"  
Without a reply, you walked on until the elevator was reached, all three of you getting in, both of your sides pressed up against either of your current companions. The heat radiating from Vulgora contrasted to the cold body of Valdemar made you wonder about what was to come, the differences between them being staggering, and as they implied to have been lovers themselves before this, was their contrast a negative between them? Or did it compliment the other? You had no choice but to wait just a little longer and find out. The elevator stopped abruptly, Valdemar stepping out first, Vulgora following behind you once again. It almost made you feel cornered, like prey about to be viciously devoured by them. Valdemar stood by once of the now unattended vivisection tables, hands poised in their most common position,  
"Come, my dear, I think you know what to do now." They stated, and you got close to the table, attempting to get on by yourself, but the height of the table was too great to get on without possibly embarrassing yourself. They 'tskd',  
"Need help, little one? How pitiful, you can't even position yourself for me without aid. But nevermind that, allow me." They leaned down and swiftly picked you up, not even flinching at carrying your entire weight, and set you on the table,  
"Now, will you be nice and still for us, or shall I tie you down before this begins?"  
"I can be still." You replied biting your lower lip, not knowing what else to say, their face seemed almost disappointed that you denied their offer of being restrained, they reached into their pocket to pull out a gleaming scalpel, giving you a moment to protest before expertly slicing through your top garment with the impossibly sharp object, revealing your sensitive chest and nipples to the cold dungeon air. Despite their composure, you could tell they were wavering as they placed it back into their apron, leaning down and taking one of them into their mouth, you let out a moan, hands grasping the sides of the table, they swirled their tongue over your nipple, silently threatening to use their teeth, but only bit down gently, teasing you with what could happen, enjoying seeing you squirm beneath them in both fear and pleasure. As they used their gloved hand to fondle your other breast, that was when Vulgora, sick of waiting, stormed up to the table, using their gauntlets to literally tear the bottom garments off of your body, finally exposing your nether regions.  
"Stop claiming them all for yourself!" They demanded, angry at having to watch without touching you, claiming you, Valdemar didn't even take the time to reply, already too focused on the work they were performing on your breasts. But Vulgora didn't seem to care about the lack of response, already their warm tongue was pressing into your slick cunt, breathing you in and letting out a moan of their own, finally satisfied for the time being.  
You nearly couldn't move as your mind swirled, your pleasured sounds ringing through the dungeon, but you still noticed something wriggle underneath Valdemar's pristine uniform, and you reached out to rub it through the thick layer of clothing, and they seemed shocked that you dared to be so forward, but still their face flushed a deeper green, all of their small freckles standing out even more now.  
"My my, how forward, do keep in mind how you promised to be still before." They reminded, taking your wrist into their hand, the organ itself never stilling for a second, desperately seeking out your heat, but you were only able to let out a crying moan in response, Vulgora having hit a particular bundle of sensitive nerves inside which lit you on fire in pleasure. Valdemar knocked off Vulgora's headpiece, and took a fist full of their bright red hair, pulling their now wet face from between your thighs. They wiped the slick off, teeth gritting in agitation,  
"I want to take their cunt first, so back off!" They yelled possesively, a gauntlet clad hand holding one of your thighs, nearly digging in, and Valdemar only nodded, albeit looking just a bit disappointed as they glanced at your lips, calculating how your mouth would feel on them. Both they and Vulgora finally began to undress themselves now, leaving their clothes strewn on the dungeon floor. As soon as they stripped, you noticed the long, thick, green tentacle esq cock that Valdemar had on display, it was still squirming, waiting for a warm orifice to slide inside of. Vulgora was excited themselves, their red tentacle dick similar to Valdemar's, but was different in that it was thicker surrounding the base and just a bit shorter, as well as already oozing a sticky string of precum that was nearly ready to drip onto the table. Valdemar got onto the table, now bare hands once again brushing over your perky nipples before moving to position your face between their thighs, tentacle cock slowly sliding down your throat, the thickness being difficult, but thankfully not impossible to take in.  
As you began to suck, the tentacle's flavor having a bit of a distinct taste of iron, Vulgora was already pushing inside of you themselves, their own cock stretching another one of your holes. They could only wait a moment for you to adjust, even still gauntlets clawed into the table as they held back their wild thrusts. Their broad girth stimulated every sensitive part inside, the searing heat of it and rapid producing precum only further adding to the sensation. Valdemar began to thrust down your throat, slowly at first, also letting you get used to the feeling and control your gag response before going harder. As soon as Vulgora's sentiment was overpowered by the surging need to fuck you into next week, their hips withdrew and came slamming down into yours again, rocking the whole table and earning a warning look from Valdemar that they cast over their shoulder. They ignored it, and still went about slamming into you, now taking your hips into their hands to keep you still as they ravaged your pussy, combined bodily juices now certainly dripping onto the table and even dungeon floor below. Valdemar kept up their thrusting into your mouth as well, and it seemed that every time one of them would pull out, the other would slam back in and leave your mind numb and whirling. Finally, after seemingly going on forever, an endless assault in your most sensitive parts, something overflows the pleasure building up and you break beautifully for them, cum further slicking Vulgora's cock and adding to the ever loudening squelching noise. It didn't take too long after this, your pussy clenching so hard that Vulgora finally fully sheathed themselves inside you before cumming, thick, gooey juices filling your womb almost to the point of tearing. Valdemar smirked, pulling out of your mouth, now appearing even more flustered than you last saw them, and waited for the other to pull themselves out of you, cum flowing out in glistening rivulets as you panted, looking nearly destroyed.  
"Already tired, sweet Magician? We've only just begun with you now."


End file.
